True Blood
by CharmedGirl92
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in L.A. who seems to have known Mick and Josef in the past. A girl who even may have stolen Josef heart in the past. Why is she back? What does she know about Coraline and what really happened 20 years ago that caused her to get
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone it's my first Moonlight fic. I'm so excited. I will try and update as much as I can, but I have 2 other stories that I have to update and I'm behind on. I haven't gotten as much response to my other two stories as I like so I would really appreciate comments good or bad. Criticism will help me write better so you can enjoy my story better.**

**Summary: A mysterious girl shows up in L.A. who seems to have known Mick and Josef in the past. A girl who even may have stolen Josef heart in the past. Why is she back? What does she know about Coraline and what really happened 20 years ago that caused her to get banished from L.A. (P.S. This will be in Mick's P.O.V. and characters from Supernatural will be in later chapters)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight: but that would be cool if I did wouldn't it? I only own anything you don't recognize **

Chapter 1

I've always said that being a vampire has its good and bad things. One of the good things is living forever, but one of the bad things is that your past always comes back to haunt you. It started out as a regular night. Coraline was still in the hospital, Beth and I weren't really speaking, and Josef….will he was being Josef. I was sitting down in my office when the phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Mick its me" Beth said.

"I thought we weren't talking" I said.

"Why did you think that?'' she replied.

"Nothing never mind. What's up" I asked.

"Well it seems like one of your friends decided to have a midnight snack. A woman was found an hour ago. She was drained of blood and everything" Beth said.

"I'm on my way I said" As I began to get up I heard something from the living. I slowly creped into the room and to my surprise no one was there. I then turned around and saw someone I thought I wouldn't see ever again.

"Hi Mick. I'm back" she said.

**Ooh who did Mick see? Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. It should be longer than Chapter 1. Please review this. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill anything you recognize I don't own.**

Chapter 2

I was in total shocked. It was Jessica Laurence. One of the few people who were turned into a vampire at age 17. It was impossible; she was banished from L.A. 20 years ago. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off her face. Oh Josef won't be happy when he finds out she's back.

"What are you doing here Jess?" I asked.

"It's been 20 years Mick. The Vampire Council said I was banished for 20 years from L.A. 20 years are up Mick, so I decided to come back" she said.

"I know 20 years are up, but you said after your 20 years were up you were never coming back" I told her frankly.

"I know what I said Mick But things change. I was planning on keeping that promise, but then your ex-wife approached me" Jess said.

"Coraline approached you in New York?" I stated.

"Yes and she appeared to be fully human and she was asking about you. I told her that as far as I knew you were still in L.A." she replied.

"Is that the only reason you came back was to tell me this" I asked.

"Yes and no. I came back because Coraline wants you back Mick. Your game of cat and mouse is about to begin again. I also thought that it would be best for me to warn you that she is coming back" Jess said.

"Well you're a day late and a dollar short" I begun. "Coraline's been back in L.A. for nearly two month using the name Morgan. Beth Turner stabbed her with a wooden stake thinking she was a vampire. She's found a cure for vampirism" I explained to her.

"Mick, there is no cure for vampirism" she told me.

"You sound just like Josef" I stated.

"Oh how is Josef? That girlfriend of his still up in New York and in a coma" she asked.

"He's fine and why do you care. As I remember you didn't want to have anything to do with Josef the last time you were here. He's better off without you. You broke his heart" I said.

"I know he's better off without me. I know I broke his heart, but Mick he bit me when I was 17, I'll always look 17 Mick. It wouldn't have worked out between us. We couldn't be together looking the ages we do" she said. I could tell that there was sadness and sincerity in her eyes. I knew she meant what she said and I could also tell that there was still love there in her eyes. Just then I heard a knock on the door I walked over to the camera and saw Josef standing there impatiently in the hallway.

"Well you better repeat that speech to Josef cause he's here right now" I said and opened the door.

"Mick" he said "My best friend who I would do anything for in the world. It is so good to be here with you"

"What do you want Josef" I asked.

"Well I met this brunette and she has a friend and I thought we could all…….."He stopped in mid sentence when he saw Jessica sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My 20 years are up. I decided to come back after all" she said.

"She just got here. She's told me some stuff about Coraline" I said.

"Oh so is that the only reason you came back" Josef said angrily.

"I didn't come back for you if that's what you mean. Besides you have Sarah" Jess said.

"I don't have her anymore. I just got back from New York. She died. There was nothing I could do" Josef said sadly.

"I'm sorry Josef" I said.

"My condolences" Jess said. "Mick did you say Beth Turner stabbed Coraline? Is little Bethy all grown up now? She must be a beauty"

"Oh my god Beth. I told her I was going to help her with a case. You two. Stay here don't touch anything and please don't try and kill each other until I get back. I'll deal with you later" I said looking at Jess.

**Well there you have it Chapter 2. Read and Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading. I just checked and I have over 100 hits. Thanks to the people who put my story on story alert. To ****redrose7856, my story will be a little bit of a crossover, but it will be more of just a Moonlight story. It will most likely only be a crossover for no more than 5 chapters. Now I'm going to stop talking and let you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I own Jess though.**

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten about Beth. But who could blame me. After Jess showing up I guess that I had totally forgot everything I was supposed to be doing. I saw Beth and ran up to her.

"Hey" I said.

"You're late" Beth replied.

"I know I'm sorry. I had an old friend show up that I thought I would never see again" I told her.

"Another ex-wife" she said with a smirk.

"Actually it was an ex-girlfriend of Josef" I told her.

"Oh" was all she said.

"What have you found out so far" I asked her.

"The victims name is Martha Weson. She's a collage student. The police think that she was walking home when she was attacked. She has two bite marks on her neck and is completely drained with blood" she said. I approached the body and I tried to see if I could smell a vampire. I couldn't smell one.

"It wasn't a vampire" someone said behind me. I turned around to face Jess and Josef.

"I tried Mick, I really tried, but she's a stubborn as ever" Josef said.

"Thank you Josef for your kind words of wisdom" Jess said sarcastically. "Oh Bethy you've grown up so much". Jess walked up to Beth and gave her a hug.

"Do I know you" Beth asked confused.

"Oh you probably don't remember me" Jess said.

"Wait a minute I remember you. You were there the night Mick rescued me from Coraline. You gave me that doll to help me stop crying" Beth said smiling.

"Yep that was me. Jessica Laurence at your service. You can call me Jess" Jess said.

"Nice meeting you again. What do you mean a vampire didn't do this crime" Beth asked.

"The bite marks are too close together. There's not enough space between each of the marks" Jess explained. I walked over. By golly she was right. Even I didn't catch that.

"She's right. Looks like we have another phony to deal with" I said.

"Well not that this hasn't been fascinating, but I have other things to deal with" Josef said impatiently.

"Oh yes Josef I'm sure you can't wait to sleep with another slut" Jess said angrily.

"Knock it off you too. Come on Jess your coming with me" I said. "Beth you come too".

"I guess I'll see _some _of you later" Josef said and began walking down the street.

"Well that was nice" Jess said.

"I don't blame him for being pissed at you" I said.

"What happened between you" Beth asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain everything when we get back to Mick's" Jess said.

**Well there's Chapter 3. The next chapter will explain everything that happened between Josef and Jess. It will be a flash back chapter. Please review. I'll get next chapter up tonight.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's Chapter 4. This will be mostly a flashback chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Flashbacks will be in Italics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Chapter 4

As soon as Jess, Beth and myself got back to my apartment I made Beth some coffee and got some blood for myself and Jess.

"Well I think it's best to start from the beginning. It was the spring of 1902 and I had just turned 17. I lived on my parent's estate with my mother and father. My parents were always traveling and so I always had a teacher stay and teach me" Jess began.

_Flashback:_

"_Jessica darling could you please come downstairs" Mrs. Laurence called._

"_Coming mother" Jessica replied._

"_Darling your father and I are going to England for three months. We have hired another tutor for you" Mrs. Laurence said. Just then a tall man walked into the living room. "Oh you're early. Jessica this is __Josef Konstantin your new tutor"._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Laurence" Josef said kissing her hand. My, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen .Her brown curls match her light brown eyes. Stop thinking like that Josef you're a monster. She would never feel the same way he thought._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Konstantin. Please call me Jessica." She said._

"_Well darling I hope you will enjoy each other's company. Your father and I must be off Jessica. We love you" Mrs. Laurence said hugging her daughter._

"_Goodbye mother" Jessica said and with that her mother and father walked out the front door. She sighed and walked to the window. "They were only here for a month and the entire time they were bugging me to find a husband. I'm sorry I don't mean to be so prudent"._

"_It's quite alright" Josef said. There was mysterious about him that Jessica liked._

"_Would you like to take a walk with me Mr. Konstantin" Jessica asked._

"_Off course and please call me Josef" he said._

"_Alright Josef" Jessica replied. Jessica got her coat and they walked outside." So tell me about yourself Josef"._

"_There's not much to tell. Let's just say that I have had a very long life" Josef said._

"_Are you always this mysterious with people you just met Josef" Jessica said laugh. Her laugh was beautiful Josef thought._

"_No there's just not much to say about myself" Josef said._

"_I think we will be great friends" Jessica said._

"_Yes I think so too" he said. If only we could be more he thought._

"Josef and I had become exceptionably close. We would have so much fun in our lessons and we took walks all the time. Although I had no idea that one night would change my life forever".

_1 Month Later_

"_Are you sure that you don't want me to escort you to the party?" Josef asked._

"_Yes I'm sure I won't be there long and besides you've done so much with me. Aren't you bored of me?" Jessica asked._

"_I could never get bored of you Jessica. You have made me feel more alive than I have ever had" Josef said smiling._

"_What a lovely complement" Jessica said blushing._

"_Even with you blushing you're more beautiful than ever" he said moving closer to her. Their lips were inches apart from each other and they both leaned in and engaged in a passionate kiss. Jessica pulled away._

"_I'll be back before 9" she said and with that she left._

"_I have to tell her tonight" Josef said to no one in particular._

"After the party was over, I wasn't in a hurry to get home. I decided to take the long way home. I felt like I had betrayed myself and my family. Josef was what 25 when he was bitten. There was a 8 year difference between us and 8 years was a lot for me, but deep down I did love him and I felt that he felt the same way"

_It was after nine o'clock and Josef was getting worried about Jessica. Getting his hat and coat he went outside to look for her. Jessica was walking in the woods when suddenly she heard a branch break. _

"_Hello" she said shakily. No one answered so she continued walking. She thought she heard another noise, but she brushed it off. Then suddenly she turned around and saw a wolf and everything went black._

"_Jessica" Josef yelled. Where is she, he thought. I hope nothing has happen to her. Just then he saw something bloody on the ground. "Oh god" he said running to the thing. "Jessica!" he yelled. "Please don't die. I love you"._

"_Josef?" Jessica said faintly._

"_Jessica what happened" he asked quickly._

"_Wolf" she said._

_Josef sat there with Jessica. What do I do, I can't lose her. _

"_Jessica there is one thing I can do, but it's risky. Jessica I'm a…I'm a…vampire" but it was too late she was gone. Doing the only thing he could think of he quickly bit her neck and began to drain her of blood and fed her some of his._

"When I woke up the next morning, I was in an unfamiliar place. I couldn't remember anything from the night before. I woke up tired and weak and hungry….for blood"

_Jessica woke up with a start. She looked around she was in an unfamiliar room. She felt tired and weak._

"_You're awake" someone said. Jessica turned around and saw Josef._

"_Where am I" Jessica said. _

"_You're safe. Do you remember last night?" he asked._

"_Not really. What happened" Jessica asked._

"_You were attacked by a wolf. You nearly died. I saved you" Josef said_

"_How did you save me" she asked._

"_Jessica. I'm not human. I'm a vampire" he said sitting on the bed and talking her hand._

"_That's absurd. There's no such thing as vampires" she said._

"_Yes there are and last night to save you I…I turned you into one" he said. "I had no other choice. You were already dead"._

"_Now I'm the undead" she said._

"_If you don't want to see me again, I'll understand. Right now I wouldn't want to see myself either" he said. Jessica sat up and looked into his eyes._

"_Josef I don't care what you are. I love you and if I never saw you again I would die" she said and then he kissed her passionately._

"_You might want some of this. Its blood. Its probably all you're going to want for the rest of your life"._

"After that we had many wonderful years together. We traveled all over the world and everything, but one day something changed. I began to miss my old life. I missed my family and everything. I also began to realize that people were noticing how old Josef and I really were. We had told everyone that I was 22 because I had always looked older for my age. I had a feeling that Josef was going to propose so I had to stop everything once and for all".

"_You're quiet tonight" Josef said while he and Jessica were eating dinner._

"_I'm just tired that's all I guess" she replied._

"_Well I have something that may boost your energy". He got down on one knee and said "Jessica Marie Laurence I have loved you ever since I first saw you. Will you marry me?" Jessica began to cry. "Jessica what's wrong"._

"_As much as I want to marry you Josef I can't. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes._

"_Why can't we be together I don't understand" he said confused._

"_I'll always be 17 Josef and you're always be 25. We can't be together looking the ages we do. I'm so sorry" and with that she ran out._

"It was 1942 when that happened. 10 years later I met Coraline and she invited me to one of her parties and I met Mick there. I told her about Josef and myself. She had told me that Josef had fallen in love with a girl named Sarah Whitely. She told me that he had tried to turn her and that she was in a coma".

"_Hello Josef" Jessica said in the doorway._

"_What are you doing here" he said angrily _

"_Coraline told me about Sarah. I'm very sorry" she said._

"_I don't care what you have to say. I'm done with you" he yelled._

"_I know I'm not wanted here" and with that she left._

"I decided to move to L.A. and I became friends with Mick. I changed my name from Jessica to Jess and I decided to help Mick with any cases that he wanted me to and in 1983 we got a very interesting case. A girl named Beth Turner had been kidnapped. We discovered that it was indeed Coraline's doing. So one night we found out where you were and we went there I stayed behind as a lookout. Next thing I knew that the house was up in flames and I saw Mick come out with a crying you, Beth. He gave you to me and I gave you a doll and you fell asleep in my arms. It wasn't the end of troubles for me though. It two years later"

_Jessica was walking down a dark alley way one cold rainy night. She thought she heard something following her. She turned around quickly and saw no one was there and faced forward to face no one other than Coraline._

"_Hello Jess" Coraline said evilly._

"_Coraline. You're supposed to be dead. Mick burned you" Jess said stunned._

"_Well I'm not dead am I? I want Mick and my daughter" she said pouting._

"_You have no daughter. Beth Turner belonged to someone else" Jess said._

"_One day I'll get Beth and Mick back" and with that Coraline attacked Jess. Jess began to bit Coraline and suddenly she heard someone. It was a human. Coraline knocked Jess out and she fell to the ground._

"When I woke up I had no clue how much trouble I was in"

_Jessica woke up in Mick's apartment with people around her._

"_Jess thank god you're awake" Mick said. "You have a hearing with the Vampire Council in an hour"._

"_For what?" she asked._

"_A human saw you bite someone" Mick said._

"_It was Coraline" she replied._

"_Coraline is dead. You saw her burn" he said._

"_No she's alive and she wants you and Beth" Jess said_

"_This court is now in session. The trial of Jessica Marie Laurence has begun" the council said. _

"_The accused please state your name" one of the members said._

"_Jessica Marie Laurence" Jess stated._

"_Ms. Laurence you have been accused of exposing vampirism to a human. We're you aware that you did this?"_

"_No I was not sir, but it was all Coraline's doing….."She was cut off by another member._

"_Silence!" she yelled._

"_Ms. Laurence Coraline has been dead for two years. She was burned and it is impossible that she is alive"._

"_But she is alive. I swear it" Jess protested._

"_It is obvious that we are going to get no where. Jessica Marie Laurence I hereby sentence you to be banished from the city of Los Angles with no contact with anyone who lives her for 20 years. Meeting adjourned" the judge said. Mick and Josef walked up to a tearful Jess._

"_Where are you going to go" Josef asked._

"_New York most likely and why should you care" Jess said._

"_Jessica" Josef began._

"_Jess its only 20 years. After it's up you can come back" Mick said._

"_After my 20 years are up, I'm not coming back Mick. I have nothing left here" and with that she walked up out of the court room._

"And now here we are now. But the council is still not happy with me" Jess said.

"Why" Beth asked. "Coraline was alive and the council should be at least sorry for falsely accusing you".

"What were you doing in New York exactly" I asked.

"Let's just say I was exactly in New York the entire time" Jess said with a grin on her face.

"What were you doing" I asked.

"Well I went on vacation in Colorado and met two humans who were hunters. Their names were Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester; they hunted demons, spirits, etc. I told them what I was and explained that not all vamps were bad and so I helped them hunt down some pretty evil stuff" Jess explained.

"That's why the council is mad at you?" I asked confused.

"The council thinks that it is not 'proper vampire behavior" Jess said.

**Whew! That was long. My fingers hurt from all the typing. Please read and review and maybe just maybe Chapter 5 will be up late tonight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's Chapter 5. Hope everyone has enjoyed reading my story. I'm really having fun writing it. Please review I'm getting tons of hits but no reviews. I'd really appreciate the reviews. Special thanks to Ms.Kitty2008; I'm enjoying your comments very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Chapter 5

"So about this case. What should we do" Beth asked.

"I'm not really sure. We know for sure that someone is trying to be a vampire, but the only question is who?" I said.

"Well one thing is for sure. Whatever is going on is going to keep happening until we caught whoever is doing this" Jess said.

"She's right. We need someone who could help us track this person" I added.

"I think I know someone. Three people to be exact" and with that Jess took out her cell phone and began to dial a number.

* * *

"Are you boys anywhere near fixing the car?" a girl with red hair asked while sitting on the side of the road watching two boys fix their car.

"No Sophie. But it would go faster if you help" one of the boys said.

"Dean, dear, dear Dean. I'm a 14 year old girl. I don't know anything about cars and I don't have an interest in them. Normal 14 year old girls are interested in make-up and boys" the girl named Sophie said.

"But you're not a normal 14 year old girl" the boy named Dean said.

"What is normal anymore anyway" a boy named Sam said.

"What has the world come to?" Sophie said lying on the grass with her eyes closed.

Suddenly a cell phone rang.

"Sophie can you be useful enough to get my cell phone at least" Dean asked.

"Now that I can do" she said walking to the car and picking the phone. "Hello?" she said into it.

"Hey Sophie. It's Jess" Jess said on the other line.

"Jess! How are you and where are you?" Sophie asked.

"I'm back in L.A. Can I talk to Sam or Dean?" Jess asked.

"You can try. But you know how Dean is when he's messing with that car of his" Sophie said and handed the phone to Dean.

"Hello?" Dean said.

"Hey Dean. Where are you guys?" Jess asked.

"Hey Jess we're about 20 miles from Salt Lake City. What's up" Dean asked.

"Well I have a small favor to ask. Something is going on in L.A. Some creep is posing as a vampire and killing people. Can you come and help" Jess said.

"Will being there by tomorrow morning be too soon" Dean asked.

"No it's perfect. I knew I could count on you" Jess said happily.

"See you tomorrow morning" Dean said and hung up the phone.

"What did she want" Sam asked.

"She needs help tracking something or someone posing as a vampire. We're going to L.A." Dean explained.

"Isn't L.A. where that guy Josef lives? The one she talked about nonstop while she was with us?" Sophie asked.

"Yep and also that Mick St. John guy" Sam said.

"Oooh well this will be an interesting visit. It will be drama central. Maybe I can even cause a little mischief with a couple of spells" Sophie said excitedly.

"Oh no you don't. You are not I repeat not going to use any of your powers against Josef while we're in L.A." Sam said. Dean just laughed and Sam slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch what was that for?" Dean asked.

"It's your fault that she gets these ideas in her head" Sam said.

"Well you can't blame me for being such a good role model" Dean said with a smirk.

"You're anything but a good role model. Come on lets go" Sam said getting into the car.

* * *

"There'll be here first thing tomorrow morning" Jess told Mick. 

"Who will be here tomorrow" Josef said in the doorway.

"Not that it's any of your business, but some friends of mine are coming to help with the case that Mick is working on" Jess said.

"Who are we talking about exactly" Josef asked sitting down.

"If you must know Sam and Dean Winchester who are hunters and Sophie de Pru who is a witch" Jess explained.

"You've been associating with humans and a witch. I'm surprised you haven't exposed us to the entire world" Josef said sarcastically.

"Last time I checked I was controlling my life not you and I can be friends with anyone I want" Jess yelled.

"But a witch and humans" Josef said.

"You better watch what you say about Sam, Dean, and Sophie. Sophie's pretty good with spell casting and has a knack with making potions and I won't hesitate to tell her you turn you into something" Jess screamed.

"Is this pretty much all they've been doing since she got here" Beth whispered to me.

"Yes and its getting a bit annoying" I replied looking at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here's Chapter 6. I really like my character of Sophie. I just thought of her this morning and I thought she would be a great add on to the story. Please review I would really like reviews; good or bad I don't care.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

Chapter 6

The next morning I got up a little earlier than usual. Everyone had no idea when exactly Sam, Dean, and Sophie would be here so I thought it would be best to be prepared ahead of time. When I got up I noticed that the patio door was opened and I noticed Jess sitting on the patio crying.

"Jess are you ok?" I asked startling her.

"Oh Mick I didn't hear you come out" she said quickly drying her tears.

"Jess you've always been an awful liar. It's about Josef isn't it" I asked sitting next to her.

"Yes. I don't know it's weird. I feel awful about what I did, but I still love him I think" Jess said tearfully

"Everything will work out I promise" I said hugging her. I know what she must be feeling, loving someone and having no idea if they would return their feelings. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to the camera. I saw three people I didn't know. Two men and a little red head girl. I assumed it was Sam, Dean, and Sophie. I opened the door.

"Are you Mick St. John?" the tall man asked.

"Yes and you are" I was soon cut off by Jess.

"Sam, Dean Sophie!" Jess exclaimed giving each of them a hug. "Mick this is Sam and Dean Winchester".

"Pleasure to meet you Mick. Jess has told us so much about you" Dean said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine and you must be Sophie" Mick said giving her a smile.

"Oh so you must be the little brat that Jess said would turn me into something" turning around everyone saw Josef with a smirk standing in the door way.

"And you must be Josef" Sophie said grinning from ear to ear.

"You know me?" Josef asked surprised.

"I may have mentioned you once or twice" Jess said walking up to him.

"More like 30 million times" Sophie said with a smirk. Jess nudged roughly causing Sophie to whisper "Ow".

"Well now that we all know each other lets get to work" I suggested.

"So Josef" Sophie began. Oh god this isn't going to end well I thought. "You think I'm going to turn you into something. Dear sweet Josef that never crossed my mind"

"Actually thanks to Dean it did" Sam said.

"He's right it did. Spirits and witches from all around turn this man into a pumpkin mound" Sophie said and with that Josef was now a pumpkin.

"Hey Soph? What's a pumpkin mound" Dean asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. It just rhymed with around" Sophie said.

"Sophie turn him back…NOW!!!!" Sam huffed.

"Alright fine" Sophie said and with a wave of her hand Josef was turned back to him self.

"Alright bitch I swear I am going to kill you!" Josef yelled.

"You're not going anywhere near her Josef" Dean said.

"Better watch yourself. We've got dead man's blood to use just in case" Sophie said.

"Sophie" Jess said.

"Sorry Jess we had to be careful" Sam said.

"Alright guys lets work on this case" I said trying to stop the coldness.

"Please do I can't stand being around here" Josef said.

"Well maybe some people can't stand being around you" Sophie said.

"Soph" Watch it" Sam said.

"What do you want Josef" I asked.

"Can't I come and see my best friend" he asked. I look at him like he was crazy. "I came here because I needed to talk to Jess".

**Ok I know you must hate me for stopping here. I'll update later tonight if I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy with school and everything. I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been putting me on story alert. I'm really shocked about how many I have been getting. This is my most popular story so far, but could you all really please review. I want to know what my readers think. If you do or do not like something let me know. I want you all to enjoy my story and also I am up for any suggestions anytime I have everything planned out, by the way a major twist is about to happen. So please feel free to give me suggestions. Now I'm going to shut up and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: Moonlight is property of CBS and Supernatural is property of The CW. I only own Jessica and Sophie.**

Chapter 7

_Recap_

"_What do you want Josef" I asked._

"_Can't I come and see my best friend" he asked. I look at him like he was crazy. I came here because I needed to talk to Jess"._

I stood there in complete shock as everyone else did. Josef after all this time of fighting and yelling and not seeming like he wanted to talk to Jess he actually wanted to talk to her. I looked over at Jess who was wide-eyed and looked like she had just seen her death.

"What do you need to talk to her about?" I asked Josef.

"That's between her and myself" he replied being straight forward.

"Josef at the moment I really don't care what you need to say to me" Jess frankly. "I don't want to talk to you".

"Fine". "I can take a hint" he said and walked out of the apartment.

"Ok now since the monologing is over. Can we please get on with this case" Dean said impatiently.

"Yes I agree. Let's go to where the woman was murdered" I suggested. I

I took Sam, Dean, and Sophie, along with Jess to the site where Martha Weson was murdered. We began to look around for any clues that might lead us to the person who did this.

"Do you smell that" Sophie asked.

"Smell what" I asked.

"Nothing never mind" Sophie said.

"Well whoever did this, did a good job covering up their tracks" Dean said.

"But the way you described the wound, this person had to be a professional" Sam said. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Hey it's me. Did I catch you at a bad time" Beth asked.

"No its fine. What's up" I asked.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you Josef and Jess and I wanted to do anything tonight? Josh is going out of town and I don't want to be bored tonight" she explained.

"Well that does sound great, but Jess has some friends in town" I said.

"More vampires?" she asked.

"Oh no humans and a witch, but I don't think they'll mind" I said.

"Great. I'll see you at 7 at my place" and then the phone clicked and I hung up.

"You don't mind hanging out with a friend of mine tonight do you" I asked Sam, Dean, and Sophie.

"No not at all" Dean said.

"Actually I can't" Sophie said. "Its not that I don't want to its just that I need to take care of a few things. I have a friend here and she needs my help with something" I couldn't help but feel that Sophie was hiding something. I thought I saw something in her hand, but I wasn't sure.

"Ok then" I said and we drove back to my apartment.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come us Sophie? You're welcome to" I said.

"Oh no. You adults go out. Have a little fun. I need to go see my friend and I'm a little tired" Sophie said.

"Yes maybe we can have some peace and quiet" Josef said walking into the living room.

"Oh its you" Sophie said and walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Jess asked.

"I don't know" Sam said.

We all took a cab to Beth's place. Jess and Josef were very quiet. For some reason I knew that this was going to be a very interesting night. We got up to Beth's door and knocked. Beth came to the door and opened it.

"Hey everyone! Come on in" she said inviting us in.

"Beth this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean this is Beth Turner" I said introducing them.

"Its nice to meet you" Dean said. "We usually have Sophie with us but she decided to stay in and visit a friend".

"I hope you like pasta because that's what I made" she said and Josef coughed. "And I have blood for you vampires".

"Thank you very much" Josef said.

"Jess are you okay?" Beth asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all" Jess replied with a smile.

"Mick can you help me in the kitchen for a second" Beth said eyeing at Josef and Jess. I now knew what she was up to.

"Yeah. Sam. Dean. Why don't you come help us too" I suggested. They understood too and nodded. We all went to the kitchen leaving Jess and Josef sitting on the couch.

"Damn it" Jess cursed.

"What" Josef asked?

"Are you really that dumb? They're trying to get us to talk" Jess said.

"Well its working cause your talking to me" Josef said slyly.

"Don't flatter yourself" Jess said coldly.

"You know what I am sick and tired of this!" Josef yelled. "Every since you got back its like you don't want anything to do with me. It's like you don't care about me anymore. Well I'm sick of it! Jessica I love you. I never stopped. That's why I came over earlier to tell you that I love you". I could see Jess from the kitchen she just stared.

"I…I" she began. "I love you too". Josef got up and walked up to her and took her in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had. I turned to Beth.

"This is the best idea you've have ever had" I told her.

"Well I do try" she said with a wink.

Dinner went well. Josef and Jess couldn't keep their eyes off each other. I knew everything would turn out for the best and nothing could tear them apart, but boy was I wrong. One little phone call changed it all.

"Hello" Dean said into his cell phone. "Sophie what's wrong. What. Sophie stay where you are and don't go anywhere. We're on our way" and he hung up. "We gotta go".

"What's wrong" I asked.

"Sophie said someone's in the apartment" Dean said.

"Oh my god" Beth said. Everyone got up and quickly got a cab and told the driver to drive as fast as he could to my apartment. When we got there I quickly unlocked the door and I heard Sophie's voice.

"Biting my neck and trying to turn me will do you no good bitch. I'm immune to vampire's bite and blood". We ran into the living room and saw Sophie tied to a chair. "Well it's about time" she said. A figure in a hood approached from the kitchen and removed the hood. I couldn't believe who it was no one did. It was Sarah Whitely. Alive.

"Hello Charles. Did you miss me? It's time for us to start our lives together" Sarah said grinning. I looked over at Josef and Jess who were in complete shock. Talk about your past coming back to bite you in your ass.

**Well there you have it. Are you shocked? Don't worry this is not the end of Jess and Josef. I have a few tricks up my sleeve and here's a hint Sophie IS hiding something and she DOES know something. R and R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here is Chapter 8. On my last chapter I got a review saying that I should get rid of Jess and keep Sarah. I'm sorry to that reviewer but I'm not doing that. This story is about Jess and Josef not Sarah and Josef. So, if you don't like my story, don't read it. Anyway, I'm still up for suggestions. Any ideas any at all. **

**Disclaimer: Moonlight is property of CBS and Supernatural is property of The CW. I only own Jessica and Sophie.**

Chapter 8

"Sar..Sarah. You're alive" Josef said stunned. Sarah ran up to him and kissed him.

"Yes I'm alive my love and I've come back for you. It's time for us to be together finally" Sarah said with her arms around him.

"Wait a minute" I began. "Let's no be hasty here" I said. I looked over at Jess, she looked like she was about to die.

"Sarah, you just can't come back into my life" Josef said.

"I already have. Charles you told me you loved me. You just can't change that" Sarah looked over at Jess. "And you are".

"Someone who doesn't belong here" Jess began to run, but I grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's sit down and settle all this" I said.

"Before you do that, can you get me untied first" Sophie said still tied to the chair.

"I'll do it" Dean said while untying Sophie. Josef, Jess, Sarah and my self sat on the couch.

"Sarah how'd you survive" Josef asked.

"Well I did die, but then someone came in and bit me and then I came back to life" she said. "I came back because I still have feelings for you and I know you do too". Just then Sophie, Sam, and Dean appeared.

"So we have another ex-girlfriend to deal with and what's that smell" Sophie said.

"Excuse me little girl, but I am no ex-girlfriend I am the girlfriend and its perfume its called True Love. Charles gave it to me" Sarah said.

"Well that's funny because last time I checked his name was Josef and he and Jess got back together" Sophie said angrily.

"Charles what is she talking about" Sarah asked.

"Sarah this is Jess. I was her sire and I was in love with her" Josef said.

"Was?" Jess said tearfully.

"Uh Josef, Sam, Dean, and Sophie can you come help me with something for a second" I asked.

"With pleasure" Sophie said. They all got up and went into my office leaving Sarah and Jess by themselves.

"Josef what do you mean that you were in love with Jess? Are you not anymore" I said.

"I don't know Mick. Just seeing Sarah again. I'm falling for her all over" he replied.

"Dude, Jess is going to be pissed" Sophie said.

"If you hurt her again I swear I will kill you" Dean said.

"How could you Josef after everything you've put her through. You bastard" Sam exclaimed.

* * *

"You do know that Charles really doesn't love you" Sarah said. "He loves me and not you. You're only a little slut who he was with for the fun of it".

"Shut your mouth you little bitch. His name is Josef not Charles and he does love me" Jess screamed. Jess tackled Sarah and showed her fangs as Sarah did also. Mick, Josef, Sam, Dean, and Sophie heard something break and quickly ran in.

"Jessica. Sarah" I exclaimed.

"Oh Charles" Sarah ran up to Josef. "I was only trying to be friendly and then she called me a bitch and tackled me" she then began to cry.

"Jessica can I talk to you alone" Josef said seriously.

"Josef I didn't…" he cut her off.

"Now!" he said and they walked out to the patio.

"Josef you have to believe me" Jess began.

"How could you Jess" he said.

"How could I? How could I? Josef you didn't pull away when she kissed you. Do you or do you not love me" Jess said crying. "Tell me".

"I thought I did love you. You just showed your true colors now. I don't love you. Sarah and I are going to be married and spend our lives together. I want you to stay away from me" Josef said angrily. Just then Sam and Dean came out hearing everything Dean charged at Josef.

"You complete jackass" Dean yelled.

"Dean don't He's not worth it" Jess said. Sophie came up to her.

"It's okay Jess. She'll get what she deserves. I'll find out what she's up to" Sophie said.

"I'm not up to anything. Charles and I are meant to be. Just accept that" Sarah said.

"You bitch!" Sophie screamed.

"Sophie, Jess lets go" Sam said.

"We're sorry Mick" Dean said.

"Don't be. I'm sorry Jess" I said.

"Don't be. I don't need anyone's pity" she spat. I watched them leave and I knew something was up. Sarah had reappeared for a reason, just like Coraline did. I knew that this was not the end, but just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope everyone's enjoying the story. I'm still up for any suggestions. I've been having a little bit of writer's block. I know where I want to go with the story, but I'm not sure how to write it. So if you want to help then just PM me. Anyway here's the story and by the way, anyone who wants to guess what Sophie's hiding please guess and I may give you hints.**

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 9

When I woke up the next morning everything was a blur. I finally got back into reality when I heard a knock on the door and saw Sophie standing outside. I opened the door. I saw her there but it wasn't the same Sophie I had met. There she stood looking very serious and exhausted.

"Sophie. What are you doing here" I asked.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this, but Mick, there's something you need to know. I haven't been completely honest with you, Jess, Sam and Dean" she said.

"What are you talking about" I asked and I was shocked when I saw what I saw. **(A/N this is where you can start guessing about what Mick saw)**

* * *

"Charles, where should we have our wedding. I want to marry you as soon as possible" Sarah wined.

"Sarah, please don't call me Charles. My name is Josef" he told her coldly.

"I'm sorry darling, but you'll always be Charles to me" she said kissing his neck.

"I need to go to work and see Mick. I'll be back later" He said getting over the couch and walking out the door only to find Jess standing in the doorway.

"Jessica I thought I told you to stay away from me" he said harshly.

"I know what you said Josef, but that doesn't mean that I have to obey it" Jess told him frankly.

"Can you get to your point" Josef said impatiently

"I just came to tell you goodbye" she began. "I'm going to be leaving soon. I'm going to leave with Sam and Dean and Sophie".

"Well goodbye then" Josef said going back into his apartment.

"Josef what's wrong" Sarah asked running up to him.

"Nothing. How about we get married on Friday?" Josef said confidently. "Is that too soon"?

"No" Sarah replied. "Friday is just perfect" she said grinning.

* * *

I was just about to walk out of my apartment to go see Josef when my cell phone rang. It was Josef.

"Hello" I said.

"Mick, hey. I just wanted to ask you something" Josef said on the other line.

"If it's about finding some chick that stole a million from you, then I'm not interested" I said.

"Oh no. I just wanted to ask you if you'll be my best man at my wedding….on Friday" he said.

"Friday?" I said surprised. "Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?"

"No not at all. Sarah and I want to be married as soon as possible" Josef said. "So will you do it?"

I really didn't want to after all the pain he put Jess through, but on the other hand he is my best friend. I knew I wasn't making the best decision, but if anything went according to plan my mistake could be short lived.

"Of course I'll do it Josef" I said.

"Great" he replied and hung up.

I quickly hung up and dialed a number.

"We've got problems. Josef and Sarah are getting married on Friday. If you want this to work we're going to have to work faster".

**Suspense!!!!!!!! What's Mick planning and what did Sophie show him. Please feel free to guess. I will give you a hint. Sophie is a witch, but she's a lot more than that. Read and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here's the next chapter. I'm not really tired so I'll just post the next chapter. I won't reveal what's going on till the next chapter. Wait scratch that you'll find out part of what's going on at the end of the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 10

"Guys, I'm back" Jess yelled while walking into a hotel room.

"How'd it go with Josef" Sam asked.

"He was a complete ass. What else is new?" she replied. "Where's Sophie?"

"We don't know she said that she was going out for a while" Dean said.

"She's been acting kind of weird lately, if you haven't noticed" Jess commented.

"Yeah I know. You know how Sophie gets. When she's got something on her mind, she cuts herself off from the world. Its like she's the only person who exists" Dean said.

"Yeah you're right" Jess said and just then her phone rang. "Hello"

"Jess its Mick"

"Mick. Hi" she said.

"I thought I should just let you know that Josef and Sarah are getting married on Friday" I told her.

"Fri…Friday, as in THIS Friday" she asked shakily.

"Yes I know. Jess I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am"

"Mick I'm fine. I shouldn't have come back. I really thought he loved me. I was just setting myself up for heartbreak" Jess said.

"I know how that feels. Knowing that the one person you love doesn't love you back" I told her thinking of Beth.

"Are you talking about Beth?" she asked.

"Yes I am"

"Mick by the way have you seen Sophie?" she asked me.

Yes I thought. "No I haven't. Is she missing?"

"Probably not. I guess something is just bothering her. It's like her to just run off when she's like that" she told me.

"Well I'll let you know if I hear anything" I told her and hung up. Everything that was happening with Jess was just like what I was going through with Beth. No matter how much you try and no matter how much you want it to happen. It'll just never be.

* * *

Sophie stood in a dark alley way. She knew that the person she wanted to see was coming. She could feel it.

"I'm surprised you actually came to see me" a voice said. Sophie turned around.

"Well I am quite the procrastinator" she said to the figure.

"Why did you seek me out" the figure said.

"You know why" Sophie said. "I need your help"

"Why would I want to help you Sophie de Pru. You've been quite the little bitch to me in the past" the figure said.

"Well you know all about being a bitch, don't you. Coraline" Sophie said smirking.

**Oooh trouble. Sophie and Coraline have crossed paths. What's she up to. Does anyone want me to put some MickBeth stuff in here because I am perfectly fine with doing that? Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, here's the next chapter. I have decided to do a contest. I you all to send me pictures of how you picture Jess. I have an idea of how I picture her, but I want to see if there is a better choice. I was picturing her as Jenna Dewan from Step Up, but if anyone has a better suggestion and I like it the winner will get to be written in 1-2 or more chapters of the story as a character of your choice. Yep that's right you'll get to create your own character. If you would like you can also put a profile or description of your character when you send me the name or picture. If I don't get a lot of feedback, I'm keeping my choice and I will not write anyone into future chapters. So please PM me idea/pictures. **

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 11

Friday came sooner than I anticipated. So much was happening today. Josef and Sarah were getting married and Jess was leaving town for a second time. No one should have to go through all the pain that she was going to. I guess she couldn't handle everything that had happened and her only choice was to leave and I knew that this time she would be gone for good, no matter what could happen in the future she was never coming back. I don't think she could handle being near Josef or anyone in the city who had caused her pain for that matter. I heard a knock at the door and walked to see who it was. Whoever it was I couldn't talk too long, I had to get ready for Josef's wedding. I opened the door and was surprised to see Jess standing in the doorway.

"Hi Mick" she said.

"Jess I thought you were leaving" I said.

"Oh I am. I just thought I would come down here and say goodbye. You've been such a great friend" Jess told me.

"I'm sorry to see you go, but I understand why you have to. L.A. won't be the same without you" I told her.

"Oh I'm sure it'll stay the same, but I didn't just come down here to say goodbye. Mick when was the last time you saw Sophie" she asked.

"On Wednesday, why do you ask" I said.

"She hasn't come back to the hotel room; she's not answering her cell. I'm afraid something's happened to her" Jess told me.

"You don't think a vampire got to her do you?" I asked.

"No a vamp couldn't lay a hand on Sophie. With all the magic she has and how she's immune to vamp's bite and blood, she's pretty much unstoppable" Jess explained.

"Sophie's a smart girl. I'm sure she's fine. She could be visiting someone and have her cell turned off or her cell could be dead" I told her.

"I hope. We're leaving this afternoon. Mick can I ask you something" Jess said.

"Sure anything" I replied.

"You believe that Coraline came back for a specific reason, right?" she asked.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Do you think that Sarah came back for a reason? Do you think she's after just more than Josef" she asked.

"Honestly I do. She's after something Jess and its just not Josef" I began. "Jessica listen to me I know you don't want to come back here, but please stay close she's up to something and if she does do something, if its fatal we're going to need all the help with can get".

"I'll keep that in my" she said quietly. She walked up to me, gave me a hug and walked out the door in her mind would be the very last time, but in my mind it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

"About ready to go Jess" Dean asked her putting luggage into the trunk.

"Yes, but I'm still really worried about Sophie Dean" she replied.

"I am too. We just can't leave not knowing where she is" Sam said.

"There's not a lot we can do, except wait" Dean said.

"Sam, Dean, Jess" a voice yelled. The three of them turned around to see Sophie running towards them.

"Sophie where the hell have you been?" Dean said seriously.

"There's no time to explain. Jess I know what Sarah's been up to. She's the one doing the fake vampire attacks. It was here all along" Sophie explained.

"Sophie what the hell" Jess said.

"I'm serious Jess. The day we went to the crime scene, remember I asked if anyone smelled anything" she asked.

"Well yeah but we couldn't smell anything" Sam said.

"Well I just ignored it and forgot about it till Sarah showed up. It was her perfume I smelled at the crime scene, but that's not all I found" she said. She pulled out two plastic bags. Inside one was a clump of red hair and in the other was some yellow powder/

"What is that?" Dean asked pointing at the bag with red hair.

"I found it at the crime scene. I had a friend of mine run it at a DNA lab. It's Sarah's hair. I also did some digging with a few of other friends" she explained.

"I know what that powder is. its sulfur" Sam said.

"But I don't understand, why would Sarah a vampire, do fake vampire attacks" Jess asked.

"Don't you understand? She had to keep us distracted while she conducted her plan. Jessica, Sarah is working with some of the demons that escaped from hell. She's going to try and convince Josef to join her" Sophie said franticly.

"Oh my god we have to get to the church" Jess said.

**There you have it. Know you know part of what Sophie was hiding. You'll find out the rest in the next chapter. Don't forget to enter my contest. Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, here's the next chapter. I have been getting a few ideas for my contest. There is still time to give me ideas. Also send me character profiles of the character you created to be in the story. I may decide to do a winner for this and my Jess contest. So hurry up and enter. Oh and by the way I also have gotten a review that asked how Josef and Sarah could get married in a church if their vampires and can't step on holy ground, lets just pretend that its sort of a all vamp church, so it's a vampire church. It's lame, but it's all I can think of so any who I'm going to shut up now let you read one of the most anticipated chapter of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 12

"Dean Can you go any faster in this piece of junk" Jess asked desperately.

"Hey don't call my baby junk and yes I could go faster, but if I did and get caught by the cops then it would be my fifth speeding ticket for the month" Dean said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Damn it Mick! Pick up the damn phone" Sophie yelled at her phone.

"Still can't in touch with him" Sam asked.

"Nope" she replied.

"Have you called Beth" Jess suggested. Sophie slapped her head hard.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that before? I'm such a idiot" Sophie laughed and dialed Beth's number.

* * *

"Hello" Beth said into her phone.

"Beth its Sophie look I'll explain everything when we get there, but you and Mick need to stall the wedding. Don't ask me how to do it. Just do it" She said and hung up.

"Well that was interesting" Beth said.

"What was interesting" I asked walking up to Beth.

"That was Sophie on the phone. She needs us to stall the wedding until her, Sam, Dean, and Jess get here" Beth explained.

"So she got her proof huh" I said.

"Mick do you know what's going on" Beth asked.

"As a matter of fact I do and I am prepared for this" I said smirking.

I walked to a back room to see Josef standing looking outside a window.

"You almost ready" I asked.

"I think so, but I don't I have this weird feeling that something is going to go wrong" Josef said. Oh you have no idea what's going to happen I thought.

"Well you better shake those feeling because there's no turning back now" I said. Wait why did I just say that of course something is going to go wrong I know about and I helped plan what was going to stall this wedding.

"You're right. Thanks for being here Mick; I don't know what I do would do without you".

"Crash and burn" I stated and help you stop making the biggest mistake of your life.

Josef and I walked up to the alter facing about a hundred vamps who were invited. In the back I was shocked to see Coraline. She had a smirk on her face. Obviously she knows something I don't. The music began to play and Sarah came out in her bridal gown. White wasn't really a good color on her. She approached the alter and smiled at Josef.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to…." The priest was cut off when I started phase one of stalling the wedding. I began to have a coughing fit.

"Mick are you all right" Josef asked.

"I'm cough..just cough fine" I said. Phase one complete.

"Ok as I was saying dearly beloved we are gathered here today to wed Josef and Sarah in holy matrimony. Before we begin is there anyone here who objects to this union…."

"Step away from the groom, bitch" Sophie yelled bursting through the church doors.

"Do you object little girl" the priest asked.

"Hell yes and I'm not the only one" Sophie said triumphally.

"Who else would object a 14 year old girl can't stop this wedding" Sarah laughed.

"Actually I would" Jess said walking through the door.

"Us two too" Dean said.

"Although we're only here to stop the bride" Sam said.

"What the hell are you all talking about" Josef asked.

"Your little girlfriend over there has been lying to you" Sophie said.

"Sophie solved your case Mick" Jess said.

"Yes I did. Here's what happened. Sarah never died. She faked her death so that she could get out of New York because she was working with demons. She's planning on helping the demons take over the world" Sophie began.

"What is it with people always wanting to take over the world? Why can't they just take over part of the world and not the entire thing" Dean said.

"Shut up Dean and let me finish my story" Sophie said.

"Sorry" Dean said.

"As I was saying, Sarah began to hatch a plan. When she left New York she missed Josef terribly she wanted to be with him. So she decided to come back to L.A. and pretend to do fake vampire attacks. I have evidence I found strands of her hair at the crime scene, as well as sulfur because demons were there too" Sophie stated.

"Josef. She's lying. She's working with that bitch who is trying to destroy us" Sarah said crying fake tears.

"Josef don't believe a word she says" I said. "Sophie's telling the truth I have the DNA results" and handed them to him. Sarah began to laugh.

"So little Sophie de Pru and her kind have stopped me and my friends once again. Did you get Coraline to help you too" Sarah asked.

"As a matter of fact I have helped her" Coraline said. "You don't deserve Josef and you don't love him like Jess loves him".

"Why you little bitch" Sarah screamed at Jess baring her fangs. Just then Sophie stepped in front of Jess and did something no one had expected…she bared her own vampire fangs. I'm sure no one saw that coming especially Sam, Dean, and Jess. No one was in more of a shock than them.

"Oh my god" Jess breathed.

"Do you really think that a single gypsy vampire as yourself can stop me and all these demons here" Sarah asked.

"No, but some of my friends might" Sophie said smirking. Just then a dozen maybe more gypsies appeared baring fangs and all. This was sure to become the strangest wedding I had ever been to.

**Ok I know you all must hate me for stopping here. But it's like quarter to midnight and I'm kinda tired. I promise I will have more chapters up tomorrow. I created the gypsy vampires myself. They are vampires who also are witches and can perform magic. Hope you like the twists I've added. Please don't forget to enter my contests. Read and Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here's the next chapter. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing; I'm getting tons of hits and story alerts. This is my most popular story. Don't forget to enter my contest I think I have my winners, but I want a couple of more ideas. My two winners will get to create their own character for the story. Start sending me character ideas, I've only gotten one. Now, I was thinking this morning about how I wanted to end the story, would you like my story in one big story or do you want me to stop at a good cliff hanger and do a sequel and start off where I left off. I want to do the sequel, but I want to make sure everyone is ok with that. So just let me know soon, because where I want to stop is coming up in like 2-4 chapters and trust me if your in to my suspense and twists in this story you'll going to love and hate what I have planned.**

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 13

_Recap:_

"_Do you really think that a single gypsy vampire as yourself can stop me and all these demons here" Sarah asked._

"_No, but some of my friends might" Sophie said smirking. Just then a dozen maybe more gypsies appeared baring fangs and all. This was sure to become the strangest wedding I had ever been to._

"Oh so you and your little friends decided to crash my wedding did you now?" Sarah said smirking. "I must say I'm shocked that you actually thought you could stop me".

"The only thing I'm shocked about is that Sophie is a vamp" Josef said.

"Well we all have our little secrets. You know what they say two can keep a secret if one of us is dead" Sophie replied.

"Enough of this" Sarah screeched. "I came here to do one thing and that was to be with Josef and we are going to be married right now".

"Actually no we aren't" Josef plainly stated.

"Oh my god. Thank you. We finally got it through that thick skull of yours that marrying Sarah would be a mistake" Sophie said rushing up to him and hugging him.

"Step away from me slowly and what do you mean by 'we'?" Josef said.

"I'll explain later" I said.

"If I can't have you Josef than no one can" Sarah screamed. Suddenly Sarah bared her fangs and began to charged toward Jess, while hundreds of demons came charging in.

"Sam we got company" Dean said. The gypsies began to jump on the demons biting them and draining them of all there blood. Suddenly Sarah's voice was heard.

"Next person who moves, you can say goodbye to Jessica forever" she screamed holding a knife to Jess's throat.

"Damn girl you really are obsessed" one of the gypsies said.

"Sarah don't do this. I'll marry you and join you, just don't hurt Jess" Josef pleaded.

"No because you don't really love me anymore" she screamed.

"Do you really think that I need them to save me" Jess said quietly. She then kicked Sarah and got the knife out of her hand. The knife fell to the floor and Sophie quickly picked it up. Jess punched Sarah in Sophie's direction and she slit Sarah's throat, causing her body to collapse to the ground.

"Your welcome for saying you ass" Sophie laughed.

"Thank you Sophie" Jess said hugging her. "But I'm still mad that you didn't tell me you were a vampire. How long have you been one"?

"Yeah Sophie. A gypsy. That's not a minor detail" Dean said.

"I'm sorry, but the only person I could tell was Mick so my plan would work and I'll be 405 in February" Sophie stated.

"Your kidding" Josef said.

"No I'm not" she said laughing. She looked over at Beth and saw that she had a cut on her arm. "Oh Beth here I'll fix that up for you". Sophie put her hand over Beth's cut and a bright light appeared and her cut was gone.

"Thank you" Beth said smiling.

"Anytime. Now for the reason I couldn't tell you all what I really was, was because I wasn't allowed to. You see I have been watching over Josef for many years and when Jess came into the picture well, I just started watching over both of you" Sophie explained.

"Talk about stalkerish" Josef said.

"No. Just think of me as a little fallen guardian angel on your shoulder" Sophie said.

I noticed that Jess wasn't around and a open door in the hall caught my eye. I walked over to Josef.

"Hey if you want to make things better with Jess, now's your chance my friend" I told him.

"You're right and Mick" he began. "Thanks for stopping my wedding".

"Anytime" I said and watched him walk to the hall.

"Jess are you in here" Josef called.

"What" she said quietly shaking in a corner.

"Jess oh my god are you okay?" he asked.

"No" she said crying into his shoulder.

"Shh its okay. Its over" he said comforting her.

"I need space Josef" she said.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I need some space from you" she said and ran out the door running past me.

"That's the second time you've let her run out on you" I said.

**Well there you have it. Don't worry Jess wanting space won't last long I promise you and everyone's troubles aren't over quite yet. Here's a hint someone is going to go missing and it has to do with Coraline. Hmmm interesting. Don't forget about my contest and send me character profiles and picture on what Jess should look like. Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, this is the chapter where we say goodbye to our Supernatural characters. They may be back later on depending on what happens, but anyway its time to focus on other things in the story. Have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 14

"Are you sure that you don't want to come back with us" Sam and Dean asked Sophie and Jess.

"Absolutely, guys I'm needed here" Sophie said.

"Yeah and besides there are a few things I need to deal with here" Jess said.

"Well anytime that you want to come back don't hesitate to call" Sam stated.

"Will do" Jess said giving both of them a hug.

"I'll miss you kid" Dean said to Sophie.

"Same here" giving him and Sam a hug.

"Nice meeting you two" they said to Beth and I.

"Same here" I replied. They got in their car and drove off.

"Now what" Sophie asked. Everyone laughed. "What I'm going to go see some of my family".

"I think that I am going to go home and take a nap" I said.

"Oh I'm there with you" Beth said and we began to walk. "Jess are you staying".

"No actually there's somewhere that I need to be" she said smiling. I had an idea of where she was going and I knew that she wanted to be there.

Jess walked up to a door and knocked on it. The door slowly opened revealing a confused Josef.

"I thought you wanted space" he said.

"Sometimes space isn't what you want. Sometimes you want the person that you want space from" she said.

"That makes absolutely no sense" he said. Jess laughed. "But that's what I love about you. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met and I truly want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me"

"I wouldn't want any other way…." she was cut off with his lips crashing down upon hers. After he broke the kiss he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too" she replied and he picked her up bridal style, closed the door and carried her to the bedroom.

Two hours later Sophie came through the elevator, she knew Jess was here, she was so glad to see them finally together. She walked up to Josef's door and knocked. No one answered.

"Josef I know your going to be pissed at me later on for this, but I don' t really give a shit" she said to herself while picking the lock. She walked into the apartment and quietly creped inside. She knew they were here and she could smell them. She peeked into the bedroom and saw them in bed in each other's arms sleeping peacefully.

"Well it's about time" she whispered and walked out. She walked toward the elevator and pushed one of the buttons.

"Do you know the person who lives there" asked an unfamiliar voice. Sophie turned around to face a tall man with one pitch black eye. Sophie knew that this guy was a vampire, she could smell him, but she didn't say anything. She got a bad vibe from him.

"Um yes I do why" she asked.

"Oh just curious. I'm new to town and I'm trying to get to know people. By any chance do you know someone named Coraline" he asked.

"Coraline. Hmm, no I don't sorry" Sophie lied.

"As a matter of fact you do" the man said. Sophie punched him and ran to the stairs and quickly opened the door, but on the other side was another vampire and he stabbed her with a stake and Sophie fell unconscious to the ground. The vampire who stabbed her pulled out a knife ready to slit her throat.

"Oh no" the one with the black eye said. "We can use her as leverage to find Coraline and get the compound" and he picked up Sophie and disappeared into the night.

**Well there you have it. We all know who the vampire was if you don't watch the latest episode of Moonlight. I'm kinda tying in my story into what's going on now in the show. I also couldn't wait to write and post this so my hint in the last chapter was a little too early. Oh well. So read and review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so this is the last chapter either in this story, or for now. I'm getting a lot of feedback on if people want me to make a sequel after this chapter or make this one big story. But I would like to say congratulations to dramafreak07 for winning my Jess contest. She gave me the idea of Camilla Belle and I think she is perfect. Dramafreak07 also gave me a character that I will use in this chapter. Also congratulations to Keli-sama who also sent me ideas but she sent me a character that I will use in later chapters. Thank you so much to both of you. The picture of Jess is in my profile, thanks to dramafreak07. Thanks for entering and being great reviewers. Anytime that any of you want to create a character to put in the story just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I go through this every time I write a chapter. I DO NOT OWN MOONLIGHT!!!!!!!!! Fred is also the creation of dramafreak07 so I did not create her.**

Chapter 15

I knew that something was up. I hadn't heard from Sophie or Jess in a while. I had a feeling where Jess, so I decided to head over to Josef's.

Jess slowly opened her eyes. She soon remembered where she was and turned around to see Josef staring at her and smiling.

"How long have you been awake" she asked him.

"Not long. I like watching you sleep. You're beautiful when you sleep" he said. He learned down and softly kissed her lips.

When I got to Josef's apartment, I smelt a vampire. It wasn't Jess or Josef; it was a very old vampire. The vamp wasn't here anymore but was here not long ago. Some caught my eye, by the stairs I walked over and picked it up. It was Sophie's handbag. It had everything in it, her notes, her phone, everything. Why would she have left it here, she would never have left it. I also smelled something. Blood. I noticed it on the door and I saw a piece of hair on the floor. I picked it up, it wasn't Sophie's hair. Oh no something's happened to her. I quickly ran to Josef's door and knocked on it multiple times.

"Who could that be?" Jess asked. Josef got up and put on his robe.

"Mick, now's not really a good time" Josef told him.

"Was Sophie here" I desperately asked.

"No why" Jess came out and asked.

"I found her handbag out in the hall and blood on the door leading to the stairs" I told them.

"We can check the cameras, but as far as we know she wasn't here" Josef said. I nodded and we went over to his computer and he typed in a username and password. "This may take a few moments" he said. Jess came over and put her arms around him.

"I'm guessing you two had a long night" I said. Jess blushed.

"Here they are" Josef said. The camera showed Sophie coming up to the apartment. A few minutes later it showed here walking back to the elevator and it showed a man walking up to Sophie you couldn't see this face, then the tape ended.

"Where's the rest of the footage" I asked.

"I don't know" Josef said. "I'm the only one who knows that pass code".

"Did you tell anyone your pass code" I said.

"No I haven't someone must have hacked in" Josef said.

"Oh my god, what could have happened to her" Jess said.

"I don't know" I said. "We have only one lead. I found this in the hallway" I showed them the piece of hair.

"I think I know where we can get this tested" Jess handed me Sophie's notebook and I read the entry. Meet Fred DNA testing at the lab.

"We need to go to the DNA lab and find this Fred" Josef said. Jess picked up Sophie's cell phone. Her background was a picture of her and Sophie. Just then her cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Mick St. John" the voice on the other end said.

"Who is this" I said.

"That's not important. What's important is that you have something I want and I have something you want".

"Sophie" I said.

"Oh so you know what I'm talking about. Yes I have her" the voice said

"If you lay one hand on her I will find her and kill you" I yelled.

"Oh Mick lets not be rational. I'll make you a deal you give me Coraline and the compound and you'll get Sophie, but here's the catch you have a certain amount of time to do this or Sophie will die" the voice said.

"How much time? How will I know where to find you if I give you into your demands" I asked.

"Oh I'll let you know when the time is right. I know you'll give in and I'll let you know where to find me" the voice said and the phone clicked.

"Jess are okay?" Josef asked.

"If anything happens to her Josef, I'll never forgive myself" Jess said shakily.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. We're going to find her. I promise you" I told Jess. "We need to find Fred and find out whose hair this belongs to".

We found the DNA lab and walked into the office. I went up to the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, but does a person named Fred work here" I asked.

"Yeah, go down the hall and first door on the left" she receptionist answered.

I nodded and motioned Jess and Josef to follow me. We walked down the hall to the first door on the left. I turned the doorknob and walked in. It looked like any old DNA testing lab and I saw someone over by a computer and walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, are you Fred?" I asked.

"Sir, what the hell?" the figure said. The figure turned around. It was a woman with long, straight black hair, with emerald green eyes and wearing glasses. She looked about 21, but I could smell that she was a vampire. She turned to me and said "Wow you're really hot. Oh sorry I'm a little to honest sometimes".

"You're a girl" Josef asked stunned.

"Yes I am a girl, you prick. What did you think I was a guy" Fred asked.

"Yes" all three of us said.

"Oh, so I'm guessing Sophie didn't tell you much about me" Fred said.

"You know Sophie" Jess asked.

"Yes I do, but before we get into that let me introduce myself. The name's Winifred Parker. Call me Fred and not Winnie. Sophie made that mistake once and I was close to silting her neck" Fred said.

"Ok Fred. I'm Mick St. John, this is Jess Laurence, and Josef Konstantin" I explained.

"I know who you are. Sophie has told me a lot about you" Fred said. "Where is Sophie?"

"She's been kidnapped" Jess said.

"Oh my god! Who?" Fred asked concerned.

"We don't know. That's actually why we came to see you. We saw in Sophie's notebook that you did some DNA testing for you and we thought you could find out who's hair this is. This may be the only lead we have into finding her" I explained.

"I accept cash or blood" Fred said.

"How much" Josef said.

"Money it is. 200" Fred said.

"Josef I've got this" I told him. He shook his head and pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills.

"Thank you very much" Fred said taking the cash. "This may take a little while".

"How long have you known Sophie" Jess asked.

"About 200 years, we've done a lot of work together" Fred explained taking a piece of hair and putting it on wax paper and putting it into an oven-like storage place. "Why was she kidnapped?"

"We don't know. We have to bring another vampire named Coraline to the kidnapper and some sort of compound" I explained.

"Well I can understand why he wants Coraline. Take a look here" Fred said showing us the computer.

"May god its Lance" Josef said.

"Who" I asked.

"Another really ancient vampire. He's trouble Mick real trouble" Josef said.

"What would he want with Coraline" Jess asked.

"You don't know? Lance is Coraline's brother. Their family has created a compound that can make a vampire human for a period of time" Fred explained.

"That explains how Coraline became human and is now a vampire again" Jess said.

"Someone mention me" a voice said. We all turned to see Coraline standing in the doorway.

"Coraline, Lance has Sophie".

**Well there you have it. Will they get Sophie back or will Lance kill her. Check back soon for the sequel. I promise I will get it up soon. I most likely will have the first chapter up this weekend. So check back soon. Keli-sama don't worry I'll put your character in my next story I have a special part for her to play. Thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
